Hearts On Fire
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Thirty sentences revolving around the prank-happy fire god and the lovely, preppy swordswoman.


**NOTE: I thought of the perfect ship name for these two! Yuki! What do you guys think?**

**I don't own Kamigami No Asobi. Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

#1 – Denial  
Loki didn't believe in true love, and so he denied the pounding in his chest whenever he laid his eyes on the bright and optimistic Kusanagi Yui.

#2 – Jealousy  
Loki always saw red, feeling boiling anger, when any of the other gods tried to get a little too close to Yui for comfort.

#3 – Discovery  
She wasn't the biggest fan of searching through the frightening unknown of the world, but with him by her side, she knew she could feel at ease.

#4 – Angel  
He was a good-for-nothing liar, with a troubled past, but she was his angel, his salvation to a brighter world he never thought he would find.

#5 – Scream  
Her boyfriend always made her go into haunted houses at any occasion where one was close by, just so he could feel her latch onto him as she squealed in fright.

#6 – Inflation  
Nothing increased Loki's ego than when his beloved girlfriend complimented his skills in the bedroom.

#7 – Lift  
Whenever Loki felt like he was falling into the depths of sadness and misery, Yui always seemed to pull him out, no matter how deep he may have dropped.

#8 – Voice  
Yui knew she could never outdo her boyfriend when it came to singing; he was silky smooth in his words, making her sound like a dying hamster in comparison.

#9 – Affection  
He was never one to show huge displays of affection, but she was satisfied when he tangled his fingers with hers, walking down the road holding hands.

#10 – Red  
He liked how she played with his fiery red locks and said how much it looked like either the reddest rose or his face at the moment.

#11 – Trust  
Loki had trust issues because of what he went through as a child; but Yui showed him how much she believed in him and all of his quirks.

#12 – Nicknames  
They were his way of marking his girlfriend as his, using an assortment of them every day; darling, honey, princess, and his favorite, koneko-chan.

#13 – Panic  
He searched high and low for her, overcome by worry; but he face planted when he finally found her in the most obvious place—the schoolyard—practicing it swordsmanship.

#14 – Sweet  
Yui blushed deep red when Loki suddenly stuck his tongue into her mouth, slipping out the candy she popped in her mouth, and said, "There's nothing sweeter than my koneko-chan."

#15 – Steal  
He pulled Yui backward into his chest, holding her in his arms, and sneered at every guy that was even a few feet away from her, "Don't you dare steal her away from me, 'cause than I've have to burn you to ashes!"

#16 – Trickster  
The little exploding candy was the first of many tricks Loki played just to get Yui's attention, even if she started scolding him.

#17 – Connection  
Their bond grew stronger as the days passed, and Loki couldn't even seem to be anywhere that was out of Yui's line of sight.

#18 – Flawless  
"I know the scars you have can never heal completely," she said with a small smile, "but you will always be perfect to me."

#19 – Options  
Loki put his two ideas on the table when he said, "I want you to come back with me to the Norse gods' land; if not, I'll just follow you to your world so we'll never be apart!"

#20 – Question  
Yui was crying tears of joy when Loki suddenly bent down on one knee, holding a beautiful amethyst ring out, and said the words he never expected her to say, "Will you marry me?"

#21 – Opposites  
They were living out the old saying, "opposites attract," as he was a sassy but lonely prankster and she was an energetic, innocent schoolgirl.

#22 – White  
Loki had an epiphany as he saw Yui dressed in the traditional Norse attire; she looks the best in a white dress.

#23 – Price  
He knew she was worth more than gold, but unless she was treasured and cherished to a greater extent than her value, he would lose Yui forever.

#24 – Love  
It was the very emotion that opened Loki's heart and allowed a human and a god to be together.

#25 – Tears  
Even as he cried endlessly into her shirt, even after he killed his childhood friend, she held him in her warm, loving embrace, as if he had done nothing wrong.

#26 – Change  
"If you have to change your name, I think Yui Laevatein has a nice ring to it!" Loki exclaimed, tackling Yui and holding her close.

#27 – Memory  
He didn't know who he was or where he came from, but his heart knew he was meant to be with the girl who went by the name Kusanagi Yui.

#28 – Family  
The redhead couldn't stop himself from picking up his wife and spinning her around when he saw that the stick on the bathroom counter had a positive sign.

#29 – Time  
It was what brought the two together—emotions and moments growing and flourishing over the months at the school—but being a human and a god, it would be the very thing that would eventually tear them apart.

#30 – Princess  
Loki put aside his faith and pride, willing to do it all over again, to see his Yui walking down the aisle at her fairy tale wedding.

* * *

**Here you go everyone! I finished the Loki x Yui one! Now I need to do one for Apollo, Hades, Balder, Takeru, and Tsukito.**

**IMPORTANT: Review and tell me if you also want Thoth and Anubis added into my thirty sentences assortment.**


End file.
